Resident Evil: An Unexpected Visit (One Shot)
by bgshepard
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy has arrived home to his apartment to find that he isn't alone. An unexpected visitor is waiting for him and an important choice now stands before him. This fiction takes place in 2008. Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong are property of CAPCOM - This work is solely for entertainment purposes only.


***** Author's Note: Rated 13 and Older - Contains suggestive themes NOTE: Ada Wong and Leon S Kennedy are property of CAPCOM*****

**Resident Evil: An Unexpected Visit**

_Out from the rain at last_, Leon thought to himself as he unlocked the door to his DC apartment. The weather outside was quickly turning from bad to worse, and the rain was becoming most unforgiving. Tossing his keys into the bowl he kept by the door, he began to remove his rain-soaked jacket – a testament to his run across the parking lot during the downpour. Once it was hung up in its place behind the door, he flipped the switch to turn on the light to the living room. Nothing. The thunderstorm must have knocked out the building's power. When he looked out the window to check the neighborhood, he saw that the whole street was dark.

"Just great…" he muttered. There would be no watching that college football game tonight. It would be tomorrow morning before he would know whether or not he owed Hunnigan twenty dollars on their bet.

Reaching to his belt, Leon removed his flashlight and began to make his way toward the bedroom. A fresh change of clothing would be most welcome after the long day he had. Afterward, he'd do the best he could to unwind. Perhaps he'd read a book by candlelight. He smiled to himself – he hadn't read a book in years. Instead, he might get out his old guitar and try a couple of old songs that he knew.

As he made his way toward the adjoining hallway, he froze in his tracks – the door to his bedroom as ajar! Part of his routine each morning was to make sure each of the doors to his apartment were shut before he left for work at the DSO. It was a force of habit he had gotten into given the nature of his work. If an intruder had entered his flat, that little trick would be how he'd know. However, the way the door to his room was opened almost appeared as if it was done as an invitation.

Turning off his flashlight, Leon unstrapped his Beretta and held it out in front of him. Putting his back against the hallway wall, he slowly and silently made his way toward his room. As he closed the distance, he could see the flickering of light from the doorway filtering out into the hall. Someone was in there.

Standing at the side of the entrance, he slowly put his hand against the door. He gave himself a silent count to three and quickly pushed it open. Stepping inside the room, he raised his gun.

"Leon…" He heard the sultry sound of her voice before he had noticed her. She was there; lying on her back sprawled out on his bed surrounded by a room full of candles. Each one of them was giving off a spicy scent of pumpkin, nutmeg, and ginger. Turning on her side to face him, she rested her head on her hand and looked at him with a warm smile.

"Ada…?" He could hear the shock in his voice at this unexpected visit.

He was in for an even bigger one when she slowly rolled onto her belly and brought herself up to her knees, giving him a full view of what she was wearing – a tight red corset with black stocking and matching black stiletto heels. _God have mercy!_ He thought to himself. She looked like a woman who had just stepped out of one of his darkest fantasies. Her movements were slow and deliberate – as if she wanted him to watch every move that she made. Her face showed a hint of mischievousness in her smile while her eyes sized him up from head to toe. Everything about her seemed to exude an air of absolute confidence.

"I've been waiting for you, Leon," she said in the same seductive voice.

He'd almost lowered his weapon in that split second when he had first laid eyes on her. But he decided to keep it in hand; if for nothing else than for his own piece of mind. He hadn't seen or heard from her in over a year since that night in Paris – the night when she had first come to him. Soon he was vividly recalling every detail. She had worn a tight red dress and had been grasping a bottle of champagne when she had approached him. He had asked her what she was doing there, but she had only replied with a smile and a kiss. She had tasted so delicious that any further questions had seemed moot. And it was not long before the two of them had begun to make love all throughout the night. By the next morning however, she was gone. The only thing to mark her visit was a napkin that had held the imprint of her red lips and the words she had written. _I'll see you again one day, Leon._

Now she was here, and he could feel his heart beat increasing. His arms were even beginning to goose-prickle despite the warmth of the room. Ada always seemed to have that effect on him. She was a temptress – a seductress, but she was also a spy. He had to remind himself of that. Intuition had already told him that she wasn't here to kill him. If she had wanted him dead, she could have easily eliminated him four years ago in Spain rather than help him save Ashley Graham. No, she wasn't here for his life… she was here for **_him_**. In some ways that made her presence here ring with both excitement and trepidation at the same time.

"You can feel free to keep that pointed at me if it makes you feel safer." Ada replied in that same seductive voice and smile. "Or perhaps you would rather me put my hands behind my head?"

She then slowly took her hands from her legs and raised them before placing them both behind the back of her head. Her eyes went from his to the gun he was holding out in front of him and then back again. She was toying with him – knowing that he wouldn't object.

_Damn it!_ Everything she was doing was beginning to drive him crazy and worse… she knew it. With great deal of effort, he finally found his voice. "What are you doing here, Ada?"

That same damned playful smile again – this **_was_** a game to her. "Would you rather I book an appointment with your Ingrid Hunnigan?" She asked innocently before lowering her hands slowly down the length her body. "Or do you prefer me showing up like this – unannounced… and unexpected?"

He swallow hard. She was getting to him. Even though he was the one standing there with the gun and the power to choose, he somehow felt as if all of this had been predetermined by her. He could arrest her; she was wanted for her connections to Wesker and the Master Plaga virus. No doubt her apprehension would be worth a promotion at least.

"You're taking quite a risk coming here. Aren't you worried about me turning you over to the DSO?" This **_was_** a huge risk she was taking. Still, he knew Ada well enough to know that she would have been aware of the dangers before doing so. She never would have come unless she was absolutely certain of what his decision would be.

"Leon," she cooed as her eyes pierced his own, "aren't you worried about the possibility that I'm here to kill you?"

"No," he replied immediately. She arched her eyebrow at him and smiled. He then realized that she had just made him answer his own question. She had already known that he would choose her over the job – and she was right. Damn it, she was **_always_** right!

He let out a deep breath and then lowered the gun.

"That's better," she purred. "I do prefer that you have both of your hands available." She then held out her own beautifully-manicured fingers as if to beckon him closer.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here, Ada?" He was trying to fight the influence she was having over him, but he also knew that he was failing fast. Did he truly care why she was here? Wasn't it more important to him that she was?

He saw the smile grow on her gorgeous face. It was as if she was reading his eyes and knew of the turmoil that was raging inside of him. "Are you afraid of me, Leon? Come closer. I promise I won't bite…" Her eyes then beamed with delight. "…much."

Leon felt the reluctance within him begin to melt as he continued to stare at the vixen across the room. Slowly however, his feet began to move in her direction. As he reached out his hands to take hers, she quickly grabbed his wrists and pulled him against the side of the bed where she was kneeling. Pushing her body against his, he could smell the sweet fragrance of her perfume. He then felt her lips against his ear.

"It's been a long time," she whispered softly.

_Yes… it has_, he thought. "Where have you been, Ada? Why didn't you contact me after Paris?" He heard himself ask the questions while feeling the soft kiss of her lips on his cheek. She continued to hold his wrists tightly, not allowing him to touch her.

"Here and there," was her reply. "Our circumstances make seeing each other difficult, Leon. You may be my favorite government agent, but I'm still on the outside… working with unsavory individuals your employer would disapprove of."

"Like Wesker?"

Ada pulled her head back to look at him with a new smile forming on her face. She then brought her ruby lips to his and soon the warm, wet smoothness of them was all he could think about. He could taste the forbiddenness of her when her tongue found his own. He knew he was feeling what Eve must have felt in the Garden of Eden with the forbidden fruit. Temptation had been her downfall as he knew it would soon be his. Why did he always feel this way around her?

"I'll answer your question – I'm here because of you, Leon," she whispered as she once again placed her lips next to his ear. Her words were like a secret meant only for him to hear, and he was silently savoring every one of them. "I'm here because of what we felt back in RaccoonCity. What we felt in Spain. What we felt in Paris. What we're feeling right now. The two of us, Leon. Just the two of us."

His head was swimming. Not just from the scent of the candles in the room and her delicious perfume, but also from the words she was whispering to him. Together they were forming an intoxicant he knew he would have no defense against. It was as if she knew every lock to his heart and was opening each of them with a master key that only she possessed. She was right about him and how he felt. She was always right.

"You want me don't you, Leon?" Her skillful, seductive voice was echoing inside his head.

"Yes," he whispered without hesitation as he stood still with her hands clutching his wrists. She brought her lips to his neck and began her torments anew.

"Say the words, Leon," she whispered again. "I want to hear you say them! Now!"

He was playing with fire. Like any flame, if you touched it for too long, it would burn your skin and leave its mark. Ada Wong had been that flame which had burned him ten years ago back in RaccoonCity. From there to Spain to Paris and beyond, he had born that scar with a sense of pride and had desired even more of them to be left. But he hadn't missed the subtle order she had given him either. She wanted him to concede who was in charge here. Following a woman's lead had never been his style, but with Ada those rules always seemed to fall by the wayside. He wanted her, and she knew that. But she had let him know that if he truly desired her, he would have to play by **_her_** rules. There was no compromise in that.

So he whispered the words that would seal his fate with the beautiful Asian spy. "I want you, Ada. God help me, I want you! I've always wanted you!"

Taking his hands, she gently pulled them behind her and rested them on the laces of her corset. "I know, Leon. I've always known." Her voice was soothing at first before it turned into a hiss. "Now, no more questions. I want you to be a good boy and pull Tab A."

There was no more resistance. His will never seemed to stand a chance when he was in her presence. Maybe that was why he had handed over the Plaga sample to her without so much as a protest. He could have easily disarmed her when she had her gun to his head – but he hadn't. And now his mind had willingly begun to surrender itself to her right here in his own bedroom. He could do nothing else but follow her lead to wherever it was she wished to take him.

So he did as she had bid him and began to untie the strings of her corset while she unbuttoned his shirt. His final words were still ringing in his ears – the truth he had always known.

_ "I've always wanted you!"_


End file.
